Creative Writing
This is chapter 48 & 49 written in Jude's point of view. We hope you like it, and if you have any comments or suggestions, please leave a comment below! Story Jude's P.O.V I'm nervous. There's no denying it. I've never done anything like it before but I want to do it, I chose to. Bombing the Dundale Shopping Center does sound serious but it's for the greater good, those dagger scum deserve it. And it gets me in with the Liberation Militia, a place where I can make a difference. But the bomb is in place and ready so all I can do now is wait. I went home to have lunch with Mum and Callum which was un eventful for once, mainly because I stayed quiet the whole time. But then Callum got up. "Where're you going?" Mum asked him with a smile. "The shopping center." My heart stopped but I quickly jumped in. "Oh no you're not." I told him. His face looked confused and irritated. "I'll go where I ruddy like. Since when is it any of your business where I go?" The plan was perfectly planned and of course it would be Callum ruining them, why does he have to go to the center today of all days? He needs to stay out of the way. "Callum, you don't want to go there. Not today," I'm getting nervous, I can't get him killed. "Jude?" Mum stood up, wary of my actions. Things aren't going good right now, but all that matters is the plan working and then I can continue making a difference with the L.M. "Why shouldn't I go?" Callum asked me. I didn't reply. Why can't he just accept that he can't go? Not today. "What's going on?" He turned to look at mum for an answer but she was looking at me. She knew. "Don't go there, Callum," I warned him. "But..." And then he understood. "Sephy's at the shopping center . . . " His face was horrified. Of course, he's worrying about that dagger girl, I don't understand why though, she'll cause him nothing but trouble. "Callum . . . ' I started to say, but before I could get another word in he had already left, leaving the door wide open. Swearing softly to myself, I take after him. I've decided to follow, and to make sure he gets out in time. My breathing quickens, before it happens. I mentally scold myself, 'Get it together Jude! Act normal!'. I pull my hood up & slide into the shadows. Slowly, my eyes follow Callum as he drags the dagger out of a cafe of some sort. I went there once, and got kicked out almost immediately for being a 'bloody blanker'. Nervously, I glance towards the clock. 'Soon', i taunts me, 'very soon'. Hearing raised voices, I avert my eyes back to Callum. He seems to be having some trouble with an old dagger. I prepare myself to go in for the kill, but just as I prepare to pounce, the old man sits back down and Callum runs off with the girl. They're not going to make is. I sprint with all my might to the spotand frantically scramble the dials to delay the bomb for as long as I can - 2 minutes. Then, I run.